Recreate The World
by Chiyu-chan
Summary: Lelouch lived.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Lelouch just "died" and the Black Knights have taken over Britannia. Lelouch is with C.C.

* * *

Lelouch POV:

As the carriage moved, I kept the hat low over my face. C.C had done a great job. Now everyone thought I was dead, thanks to that immortal witch.

"I'm sorry it hurt." I said, breaking the silence between us. Even though she was immortal, she could still feel pain.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you are still alive." She said with her mischievous smile.

She wanted to die. She kept him alive for that reason. He was the only one who could kill her.

* * *

( Yesterday: )

C.C POV:

"Are you ready? This all counts for performance you know. They have to truly believe I am dead."

Lelouch's words were firm but held a hint of sadness inside of them. As if this somehow hurt him. I reached out and touched his arm. By closing my eyes, I could see all of his memories. I released my grip.

"I'll be fine."

On my face was a mask that made my face look like Lelouch's. I wore a pair of his purple contacts, and a black wig that matched his actual hair. His Emperor robe was a little long on me, so we had some of his "slaves" hem it to my height. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

The sword went through me, impaling the flesh surrounding my heart. Suzaku, or Zero, was the weilder of the blade. The agonizing pain didn't keep me from saying my lines, and when I was done, my body fell to Nunally. I released the memories of Lelouch into her, and she cried at the realization of the truth.

Lelouch had now died perfectly.

As I lost consciousness I could hear the muffled cries screaming one word over and over again. Zero.

I felt someone lift me up and run off with me. People were yelling. Then sound completely faded and I couldn't hold on anymore. I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the beginning...it is gonna be a huge story ;3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch POV:

Soon the carriage came across some people working on farms. There were mostly just fruit trees, vegetables, and rice growing in the fields, but I also saw a few cows and other farm animals littering the farms. Somehow, even though most of the world was in ruins, the grass sparkled in the early morning. People were smiling. Why not? I was just killed, right?

The thought made me smile, and then I broke out in laughter. No one on the farms noticed though, and I was sort of glad. I didn't want them to all be looking this way...or did I?

A woman working close to the dirt road caught my attention. I stopped the carriage and walked up to her. The woman's hair was a light brown, and it swirled around when the wind blowed through it. Although it was short, it reminded me of my little sister. Agonizing memories came into my head. Seeing her cry. Watching myself betray her. I never wanted her to hate me that much ever again. I shut my eyes tightly and wiped a tear away. Since my contacts were on, I slowly took them off.

"Oh! Who are you?"

The woman had turned around and was staring at me. Her deep emerald eyes were filled with grief and anger. Either way, she still shouldn't have looked this way. She was looking right at me. What an idiot. A smile crawled onto my lips and I forgot about Nunally.

I looked up and into her eyes.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you to obey him."

A tint of red surrounded her eyes.

"Yes sir."

* * *

C.C POV:

I had to admit, watching Lelouch all this time has made me want to live. As much as that thought sickened me though, I couldn't help it. Lelouch's laughter rang out through my head. It made me look at him, but he wasn't there. Then I noticed that he suddenly stopped the carriage and got off. I turned my head to the farm beside us and smirked. As Lelouch used his geass on someone, I noticed how everything looked so...wrong.

People were smiling. Why were they smiling? Others had _died_. Were they oblivious? Or did they just not care?

_I don't care._

I turned back to Lelouch, about to go get him. Suddenly my face turned a bright scarlet. Lelouch was talking to a woman. Was I blushing? I couldn't remember the last time I had blushed.

_This isn't jealousy. _


	3. Chapter 3

Nunnally POV:

It was around dawn when I awoke. Since I still wasn't used to seeing yet, every color and person looked new to me. Eventually though, after matching the voices and people together, I had come to realize everyone around me better.

But all I could think about was the lie Oni-chan had told me. Everything was supposed to be okay now that I could see.

_Why did Lelouch have to die?_

My only brother had planned to kill himself. I loved him and I only needed him to survive. The thought of him made me remember the bloody scene. The memory of Lelouch dying replayed in my mind over and over again, as if taunting me.

Another round of tears enveloped me, and I passed out again. I was so tired and my body wouldn't let me stay awake. The agony and grogginess pulled me down until my vision and consciousness faded.

* * *

C.C POV:

Something was bothering me more than it should have. I hadn't even shown Lelouch yet, and basically never planned on showing him, but I now had two Geass marks. Since my realm killed Lelouch's father, his Geass was attached to me as well. Since I always only had one mark on my forehead, it was odd to have another one on my stomach. A shiver ran up through my spine and spread through the rest of me like wildfire.

_Could this new Geass mark...be dangerous? Does it make me more powerful?_

Since I was very unsure of how to go about this, I tried to relax a little bit. Worst case scenario, I could die right?

A small chuckle escaped my lips and my smirk grew wider.

"What's wrong?"

I turned sharply. It was Lelouch. He was back and had food and water.

"Nothing. Did you receive that from the woman? What a naughty thief you are."

Lelouch grinned and held up his hands in defense.

"All I did was ask for them nicely...and used my great persuasion skills."

"You should use those skills to get us a place to stay shouldn't you? It isn't safe out here in the open."

"Alright, but not here. Let's live somewhere farther away from Britannia. I want to be as far away as I can get."

* * *

**I have the story planned out, but if you guys want to see anyone's POV mention it to me. Sorry I have been late on posting chapters too...school is just malevolent. Also, I looked up the uncut version, thanks for telling me about it! ^^~**


	4. Chapter 4

Kallen POV:

I rammed another fist into the wall as a fresh tear slid down my cheek.

"That bastard!"

I wanted rage to overcome my sadness.

_If I'm angry I won't care..._

That was a lie though and I knew it.

_He tried to kill me! I don't love him..I don't..I..._

As the thoughts tore through my head I heard my name being called. I jumped and made myself presentable. I wiped the tears away and headed to my sink. After washing my face off, I rushed toward the sound of my name being called. Prince Schneizel was there.

"Arrest her!" The prince shouted and pointed a finger at me. His face was stoical so I wasn't sure what he was thinking.

"Huh?!" I yelled as someone grabbed me from behind. My arm was twisted around. More hands began to grab at me.

Then about twenty men came out and began to hold me down. I fell to the floor, because there was no possible way I could hold up this much weight. I saw Zero come out from behind Schneizel.

Zero.

"Arrest this girl for treason against the United States of Japan!" Zero then commanded.

_Treason? What treason?!_

"WHA-" I tried to finish what I was going to say but someone put a rag in my mouth. It was Ohgi. My anger increased.

What was going on?!

* * *

Lelouch POV:

After "borrowing" a boat from an old fisherman, C.C and I made our way across the ocean.

C.C sighed and laid out on the deck. I sat down beside her.

After a moment of silence she said something.

"Why did you want to take over the world?"

I responded with my usual answer.

"Do I have to answer?"

She shook her head and looked away from me.

"It doesn't matter anyway."

That stung a little, but I quickly recovered from her usual remark. I looked up into the sky, which held many sparkling stars. It was night already?

"Idiots believe the stars are beautiful, when really they are just flames in the sky. Everyone knows when a flame burns out, only ashes remain. The "beauty" turned to a gruesome darkness. Can you see the resemblance in the revolution you made Lelouch?"

C.C reached her hand out toward the moon.

"You knew that the whole thing would turn to ashes."

I grinned.

_I am also the Phoenix that can rise out of the ashes at any time to be reborn._

I would never say such a thing to C.C though, because she would drone on and on about either how I was wrong, or how my arrogance annoys her. So I kept my mouth shut and nodded.

* * *

**Late chapter! Sorry guys. Kallen was captured oh god ;O**

**Be prepared...**


	5. Chapter 5

Kallen POV:

"For treason against the United States of Japan the punishment is death!" Zero's voice proclaimed.

All the roars of agreement around me muffled the sound of my attempted screaming.

_As if the rag wasn't enough.._

_No! I'm going to kill these guys when this is all sorted out!_

"She's for Lelouch!"

"Going to Avenge him!"

"Hah not on my watch!"

"Did you see that video of her kissing him?"

"The idiotic girl forgot we were watching!"

What? That?! That is what this is about?!

I wanted to say something, but even if the rag wasn't in my mouth, what would I say anyway?

All I could do was stay silent and hope I didn't die.

They tied my arms and legs up, and threw me upon the floor. I coughed and almost choked on the fabric inside my mouth. The observers scoffed at me.

_I'd like to see you bastards bruised and beaten and still look as fresh as a daisy too.._

But these were my friends right? I even trained most of them-but this is how they repay me?

_How DARE they!_

"Drag her to the lower cells." Zero spoke.

_This guy is the biggest bastard of them all.._

Even though I had always followed and respected Zero with no doubts, Lelouch was the true Zero. But now he was dead. So what was I supposed to do now?

I grunted as arms picked me up and carried me down..down..down.

As they shoved me into the room I realized where I was. This wasn't a cell. They pushed me off the ship. A slight breeze ran past my ear. My widening eyes saw the smiles of two people I remember training back in the old days. The surprise, anger, and shock of falling hit me hard.

Wind rushed at me. Faster. Faster. Faster.

_Am I going to die?_

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to die. I really wanted to live.

* * *

Lelouch POV:

While I was looking up into the sky, something began to come into view. What was that? A bird? Wait, no bird is that large. Is that a...human?

"C.C.! Someone is falling!"

"Oh. Look at that. They are."

"Can we save them?!" Even though my voice was rushed and loud, I didn't care.

She shrugged and looked at the human falling closer towards us. It looked like it was a girl, but I couldn't completely tell.

C.C. stood up and looked at me. Then something very, very wrong happened.

C.C. started taking off her clothes.

Her pale flesh was perfectly clear and looked very-wait what?!

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" I sputtered. This was not the time for that, wait no-it was NEVER the time for that!

"You idiot, my clothes are made of special fabric. If you can swim out and catch them on it, then you can save their life. Or you could just watch that person die. Either way, you don't have long to decide. Better hurry."

She tossed me the garment.

I sighed and dove into the water.

_This person better be useful._

* * *

**C.C got undressed! Ooh yeah. Well another chapter done. Hoped y'all like this one. Review if you want ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kallen POV:

My whole being slammed into the cool water. A small gasp escaped from my lips, and with it my lungs tightened. I couldn't breathe. My eyes widened. I couldn't move. Water rushed all around me, over me, through me. The blue and clear ripples I had made were barely visible in the shimmering moonlight.

Then I sucked in a giant gulp of air. Not water.

_Air. Sweet, sweet air!_

_I'm shaking..am I in shock?_

It kind of made sense if I was-falling from such heights should have shooken me up a little. Even if I was dead..

_Wait...am I dead? I don't feel any pain even though..I should be a crumpled mess sinking to the center of the ocean right about now.._

Someone was holding me. I could tell it was a human because I could feel their hands through some fabric.

_What's on me? It's warm! Is this a blanket?_

It was soft-whatever it was-and the person seemed to be dragging me somewhere.

_I must be dead._

Yes, that had to be it. I was dead now. Someone or something was probably carrying away my soul, which was probably what I was feeling.

_Lelouch. He's dead too._

"Lelouch..I can...finally..see you...now.."

My hoarse voice let out these few words as my eyes shut. The lullaby and rocking of the waves mixed with the soft blanket made it impossible for me to stay awake. I was dead now anyway, so it didn't matter what happened now.

A small smile creeped onto my face at remembering Lelouch. I couldn't wait to see him, and I would definately "comfort" him if I had the chance this time.

Then the people who betrayed me slipped into my mind.

Didn't Lelouch betray me?

_No he didn't, I could tell he was lying about so many things. He just accepted everyone's cruel words and portrayed himself as a monster on the outside, while on the inside, he was trying to save everyone. That was the reason I kissed him..but wait! That's TREASON apparently! Those damned bastards! I should have stayed with Lelouch and never left him from the beginning! Maybe then I could've protected him..he wouldn't have died..and I wouldn't be dead.._

But then what? Maybe I'd be alive? Is that what I really want?

_No..I'm not sure..why does it even matter anymore? Those bastards..they killed me...I wish I could return the favor...that's all I want now.._

My last thoughts before I was lulled to sleep rang throughout my head. If only I had stayed with Lelouch, none of this would have happened. Maybe. At least if I was a true traitor I would feel better than this.

* * *

C.C POV:

"I'm cold."

That was the first thing I told Lelouch as he approached the boat. When he finally came up, drenched, shaking, and holding a girl wrapped in my clothes, he gave me an annoyed glare.

"Maybe you should put something on then."

"Maybe. Was the water cold? In some parts of the world, nighttime makes the water warmer you know."

An ocean breeze swept across the boat, chilling me to the bone. I guess being naked on a boat in the ocean in the middle of the night could make you cold. Sometimes immortals are idiots too.

"Of course it was cold, it was freezing!" Lelouch said through chattering teeth.

I chuckled at his reply. He was such a child, yet he thought of himself as a King. I thought he would have learned by now the game of life was unforgiving, even for immortals. Then again, he wasn't that old. Not even middle aged. So, I guess I would cut him some slack.

I took a look at the girl he was holding. Her red hair was soaked and dripping salt water onto the boat. Her red and black clothes were also dripping the same liquid onto the vessel. I recognized her instantly.

"Kallen, huh. Well better toss her back into the ocean. She'll probably try to kill you, and I cannot have that happen."

Lelouch looked down and his eyes widened. Was he really that surprised?

_Well I guess it is quite a surprise._

"Kallen?!" He said loudly, then quickly regained his composure.

_That's right Lelouch. Kings must never be flustered._

"Let's head inside, it's freezing out here." I motioned to him, and started walking to my quarters in the boat.

Once I got inside my room, I put on some clothes. I slipped on a bra, a black long sleeved shirt, and jeans with some black boots. Modern clothes were so odd, yet they did seem a bit normal to me now. I mean, I'd seen them a lot since I met Lelouch, so it wasn't like they were new.

I headed to Lelouch's room to see an odd sight.

Kallen was leaning into Lelouch. She was naked, and had tears rolling down her face. But what caught me by surprise was that she was kissing him. Or was he kissing her? Oh it didn't matter.

It bothered me slightly, so I turned around and went back to my room. I looked around. Everything was neat, which made me feel out of place.

_Im always out of place. When have I ever belonged anywhere?_

I went over to my bed-and stubbed my toe on it. After cursing once, I looked down at my throbbing toe, and a terrible thought hit me.

_Why do I exist?_

This wasn't the first time I had this thought, in fact, I had it so often that it just showed me how eager I was to disappear.

The thought that made me question my existence made a tear slide down my cheek. I wanted to cry. Why not? Why...why..

I sat on my bed and curled up into a ball.

_I shouldn't be alive anymore. I should have died with everyone else long ago. Everyone I know and love..they are all dead...why am I not with them? I want to see my friends again! I want to be loved again!_

Love. The word that kept me alive. Once my Geass disappeared, so did everyone's love for me. I was in a different era, with no love, and with next to no knowledge on the new world I lived in.

Don't give up. It'll all be over soon.

_That's right! Lelouch!_

_He's my salvation! I will be able to die soon!_

I smiled and wiped my tears away. Soon. Soon my existence would be erased! I won't ever need love or anyone else again!

* * *

**Sorry about my description. I know it's terrible, but I'm not good with them. But if you guys want to make one for me I'd be glad to put it up as a new description-as long as I like it and as long as it makes sense of course. Haha. Anyway I'll upload the next chapter whenever I finish it. Love you guys~**

**Oh and wasn't this a long chapter?! They seem to get longer and longer. Oh well, I bet you guys don't care, more to read right? Well hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
